User talk:Ebil
The Erotic Frog.. hmm sounds kinky 12:32, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Ty.... :If that image is your signature now, it's a tad bit too high. According to GW:SIGN, the image should be 19 px high (or else it disrupts the line spacing) and yours is currently 25 px high. If you could fix it, it would be much appreciated.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:45, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ok Ok I'm bored! im really bored on this page lets have some deep, or weird or funny arguement/discussion... they're always fun! +i'm thinking of doing a design a skill (joke) contest like User:Defiant Elements but with mroe participants, if you think tahts a good idea please post! -- :Come to warwick's talk page! lots of randomness going on there!-- (Talk) ( ) 21:01, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Your Signature Your signature currently directs to the link of the signature, and doesnt redirect to your userpage/talk. I'd redirect it for you, but i have no idea how ^_^ --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 15:57, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Been there, done that. Ty, yw, np :P --- -- (s)talkpage 16:02, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::Lulz, you phail viper --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 16:06, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::Why's that? Cause you couldn't redirect an image, and I could? >:) --- -- (s)talkpage 16:18, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Lol..... ::::Nope, because it took you four tries to get it right =D --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 18:19, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::::You mean with Progger? THAT WAS ONLY 3 TRIES! and I forgot to wikify User:Progger, so I phailed twice :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:24, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Humor Police :Great, think you could go through the second humor page and in every article that is out of place add Category:GuildWiki humor? That'd be greatly appreciated. Zulu Inuoe 19:00, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Image:Gw369.jpg I have deleted this image, please upload it with a more descriptive name RT | Talk 09:53, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Master of damage on ilse of the nameless is beaten! the cap damage that the master of damage can take has been found out, it is 1450 damage per second and was acheivable by using a combination of dark aura cultist's fervor and other skills. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 86.136.28.93 ( ) }. :How do you know? Is there a hall of dammage records or something? RT | Talk 10:22, 22 March 2008 (UTC) No, i know because the experiment was repeated about 10 times at varying speeds and it never went faster than that point and once it had reached that point it didnt waver, which means the actually damage was over that point but it could not be all used as there is a cap so it stayed steady... --Ebil just saying hi hi lol 86.130.69.180 16:21, 6 April 2008 (UTC) whoops that was me >_> [[User:Evilness_Kills|'Evilness']] [[User talk:Evilness_Kills|'Kills']] Ok kwl :) cya around H... -Ebil Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC)